This invention relates to diesel engines, and more particularly to an electrically powered intake blower which provides pressurized air to the intake stroke, and an electrically powered exhaust blower to suck exhaust gasses from the cylindrical chamber during the exhaust stroke. The intake blower and exhaust blower are powered by a generator driven by the exhaust gasses exiting from the diesel engine, and the electrical current from the generator is stored by a battery until needed.
This invention is further directed to diesel engines, and more particularly to improvements in the compression stroke and power stroke of a four stroke diesel engine, and to improved performance by reducing frictional losses by utilizing ball or needle bearings at every rotational part of the diesel engine.
Turbochargers are known to rotate a turbine at high speed to pressurize intake air for supercharging an engine.
U.S. Pat. 3,680,305 issuing to Miller discloses a turbine for driving an electrical generator, which in turn is adapted to drive a compressor.
U.S. Pat. 4,669,269 issuing to Dinger discloses using two electrically driven air compressors to turbo-charge an engine.
U.S. Pat. 4,950,193 issuing to Kawamura discloses a generator for charging a battery to compress air for turbocharging an engine.
U.S. Pat. 4,998,951 issuing to Hideo Kawamura discloses a turbocharger control system, which utilizes an on-off valve to reduce the time lag for supplying pressurized air when the engine is accelerated.
U.S. Pat. 5,299,547 issuing to Michimasa discloses a compressor and air tank for use with a fuel injection mechanism for use with diesel engines.
U.S. Pat. 5,819,538 issuing to Lawson discloses the use of a compressed air tank to supply compressed air for immediate acceleration.
The present invention utilizes an exhaust driven turbofan to operate a generator, which generates electrical energy. The electrical energy is stored in a battery until needed. This electrical energy generated by the exhaust gasses is used to operate auxiliary engine components. An electric powered air blower is powered by the battery, to generate pressurized gasses, which supply extra pressurized air into the piston chamber when the gas pedal is depressed, independent of the rotation of the crankshaft. This eliminates the time lag between acceleration and the supply of the pressurized air into the piston chamber during the intake stroke. An exhaust blower powered by the battery, sucks air from the piston chamber during the exhaust stroke, ensuring complete removal of the exhaust gasses. This saves fuel and reduces pollution. Valve overlap is no longer needed, and the interference between intake and exhaust gasses is virtually eliminated.
The compression stroke is the most energy consuming portion of a diesel engine, as the energy required to compress air within a diesel combustion chamber requires two to three times the compression of air required in a gasoline engine between bottom dead center and top dead center. The compression stroke is assisted by rotation of a non-ferrous wheel having a plurality of ferrous portions anchored in spaced relation about the outer periphery of the non-ferrous wheel. The energy required to energize the electromagnet is obtained at least in part from the generator driven by the exhaust gasses.
The power stroke is modified to include a diesel injector nozzle which is positioned across the head of the combustion chamber for direct injection of diesel fuel as the piston approaches maximum extension within the cylinder wall. The diesel injector nozzle includes a sodium filled outer body to delay heating the fuel at the nozzle, resulting in more power output at maximum compression.
Tapered ball or needle bearing are disposed at every rotational part of the diesel engine to increase engine efficiency by reducing energy loss.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which a preferred embodiment of the present invention is shown by way of an illustrative example.